


Counting Heartbeats

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deaf Jongin, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: Jongin isn't any less perfect because he's deaf, and Kyungsoo is determined to show him that.





	Counting Heartbeats

WELL HELLO DER GUYZZZZZZZ ITS MEEEEEEEE

who could have guessed id be writing a fic so soon. YEAH BASICALLY THIS IS A BIRTHDAY FIC I WROTE FOR MYSELF BECAUSE IT'S SO SELF INDULGENT AND A FEW DAYS EARLY BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME

warnings for deaf!jongin, awful smut, swearing, first time sexy times, too much fluff (just thought id better get that in quick)

YEAH OK ITS SMUT I KNOW I AM SO SORRY

ALSO FYI THIS WAS WRITTEN IN LITERALLY AN HOUR AND A HALF AND IT HASN'T BEEN PROOFREAD AT ALL AND I WENT FOR DINNER HALFWAY THROUGH SO IF IT ISN'T COHERENT AND IS A LITTLE PANTS DEEPLY APOLOGETIC PLZ EXCUSEEEEE 3.2 k of utter drabbly trash

either way, hope you enjoy, im so sorry as usual, i am trash, this is embarassing, see y'alls soon <3333333333

#somuchregret

 

Kyungsoo smiles in the doorway of his and Jongin’s bedroom.

He leans his hip against the doorframe and observes the boy still sleeping soundly in bed, tanned limbs contrasting effortlessly to the crisp white bed sheets.

He wonders how anyone can think Jongin is less than perfect, just because he’s deaf.

Kyungsoo permits himself one last look at the boy before he’s swivelling in his socks and heading back into the kitchen, dumping some pancake mix into the pan on the stove and letting it sizzle lightly.

It’s a relatively warm day, bright, relaxed and breezy with the windows on the Juliet balcony open and Kyungsoo has no qualms about swishing around in his boxers and one of Jongin’s discarded shirts. Today is a decidedly good day, and Kyungsoo can tell already.

It’s as Kyungsoo is bobbing his head to the latest Girls’ Generation tune crackling out from the radio that Jongin emerges from his cocoon.

His hair is messy and adorable and he’s dragged the blankets with him, bare feet tapping over the laminate flooring. When Jongin looks up with puffy eyes, Kyungsoo smiles effortlessly at him.

“ _Good morning, sleeping beauty,”_ He signs and Jongin blushes, pouting as he sits down at the breakfast bar.

Kyungsoo giggles and shakes his head fondly, dipping down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “ _Pancake?_ ”

Jongin grins and nods, albeit a little sleepily and he manages to sign out a sloppy, just interpretable “ _Yes please, lemon and sugar.”_

Kyungsoo sets to work on flipping the pancake over, signing one-handed to Jongin that he should wear more clothes to bed lest he catch a chill.

Jongin frowns childishly and signs that at least he’s wearing pyjama bottoms, and he brought the blankets with him to keep his top warm.

Kyungsoo can only laugh adoringly before he’s handing Jongin his pancake and leaning over to cup the boy’s jaw and give him another kiss.

They’ve been together for around about a year, and living together for just under 3 months. Nineteen year old Jongin is a tad younger than 22 year old Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo enjoys taking care of his baby and coddling the younger.

Jongin’s been deaf since birth, and as his parents were killed in a car crash when he was just 4 his elder sisters have cared for him since. He hasn’t had a smooth upbringing and childhood, a far cry from Kyungsoo’s rather idyllic family, and the boy can be painfully shy and embarrassed about his disability.

Kyungsoo and Jongin met for the first time in the middle of a crowded supermarket a few weeks after Jongin’s eighteenth birthday. Jongin’s friend Sehun had become mixed up in the crowd and dragged out of view, leaving a poor, terrified Jongin in the middle of the hustle and bustle with no idea what was going on.

When the boy had started to break down n terror, Kyungsoo was the only person in the crowd caring enough to step forward and try to comfort him. When it became apparent that Jongin was deaf, Kyungsoo had pulled out some very impressive sign language skills and managed to reunite the two boys fairly quickly.

“ _How do you know sign language?”_ Jongin had asked curiously, blushing madly because he hated crying, and he especially hated crying in front of good looking people.

“ _Jongdae, my best friend, has partial hearing. He doesn’t really need to sign because he can lip read and he can speak normally, but sometimes we use it if we’re a long distance away.”_ Kyungsoo had replied, stroking Jongin’s hair. He wouldn’t normally have been so forward, but Jongin was cute and he’d looked like he’d needed the comfort.

Jongin became a permanent figure in Kyungsoo’s life when the elder had passed on Jongdae’s number to him, as Jongdae ran a support group on his university campus for kids with no or partial hearing.

It had only taken a few sessions and a few awkward, blushing run-ins until Jongdae locked them both in his apartment and swore he wasn’t letting them out until they both confessed they’d be crushing on each other since forever and kissed to make it official.

Let’s say Jongdae very nearly didn’t get his apartment back that night as roving hands and clumsy sign language were about to take things a little too far, until Kyungsoo had been the gentlemen and pulled back, promising to take Jongin for coffee before anything serious happened.

The shy smile and the feeling of Jongin’s hand entwined with his had been enough for Kyungsoo to forgive the wolf-whistles and cackles coming from Jongdae and Chanyeol from next door as the pair exited the apartment, Jongin using his other hand to hold his shirt down a little over his crotch.

Jongin is undeniably good looking, with dance skills capable of making even the straightest of guys swoon, but he’s not very experienced. In his high school days, he was even more cooped up in his shell than he is now and Sehun was the only person really tough enough to spend hours chipping away at him. Kyungsoo learns that Jongin had one boyfriend, but he doesn’t talk about him much and he gets the impression from Sehun that maybe he is part of the reason Jongin’s confidence is so low. However, Kyungsoo isn’t one to push and he believes if Jongin wants to tell him he will.

The most Kyungsoo finds out about their relationship is that the furthest Jongin ever went with him was a majorly embarrassing handjob that went well for the guy but was less appealing for Jongin. The revelation hadn’t come easily and Jongin had spent the rest of the afternoon with his burning face hidden under Kyungsoo’s chin as they reclined on the sofa, grouching around moodily about how Kyungsoo shouldn’t laugh because it’s  _embarrassing._

Either way, Kyungsoo would be lying if he said it didn’t get his back up just a little to think that someone else has had their hands on Jongin. But again, Kyungsoo is patient, and he has absolutely no intention of going further with Jongin than the kisses and cuddles until the younger boy is completely ready.

Back at present, Jongin munches down his pancake greedily, sugar crystallising on his lips as he grins toothily.

“Kim Jongin!” Kyungsoo says out loud, eyeing him. “Don’t be mucky!”

Jongin narrows his eyes and signs back quickly “ _Before you yell at me can you at least help me clean up this mess?”_ before pointing to his lips innocently.

Kyungsoo considers for a moment, before deciding that obviously Jongin has been working on his lip reading skills and definitely deserves a reward. He also just wants to kiss Jongin.

The crinkly eye smile Kyungsoo gets in return for swiping the sugar off Jongin’s lips with his tongue is certainly worth it, and the elder basks in the attention until he glances up at the time and he frantically chivvies Jongin out of the room with his tea towel, telling him in a flurry of signs that if he doesn’t speed up he’ll miss his dance class.

***

 _Well, this is an unexpected, but very welcome turn of events,_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself as he has Jongin pushed up against their bedroom door with his tongue halfway down his throat.

Jongin’s lips are soft and giving against Kyungsoo’s own and the elder’s ego swells as Jongin whimpers meekly beneath him as he licks a stripe across the back of Jongin’s teeth.

Jongin has one hand fisted tightly in the front of Kyungsoo’s shirt and the other locked in the back of the elder’s hair, pulling him closer and closer and trying to get more of the kiss.

Kyungsoo’s own hands are strolling their way gently up Jongin’s t shirt, massaging the muscles with his fingertips and drawing teasing circles against the younger’s dusky nipples with his thumbs.

Jongin’s breath is coming shorter and sharper now and he is just as responsive and sensitive as Kyungsoo imagined him to be; something hard is already pressing against the thigh Kyungsoo has wedged between Jongin’s legs.

Kyungsoo pushes his knee up a little and locks his finger’s with Jongin’s, pushing them against the door either side of the younger’s head for support. As he pulls at Jongin’s lower lip with his teeth, the younger presses down eagerly against Kyungsoo’s thigh and lets out the most delicious sounding moan Kyungsoo has ever heard.

Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back a little in his head as Jongin continues to push forward, demanding more, more and more because it’s so unlike Jongin who by now would usually have pulled back shyly and not taken things any further. Jongin smells amazing and looks amazing and Kyungsoo is so damned turned on right now he barely notices when Jongin pulls away a little until he speaks. “K-kyungsoo?” The boy whispers. Jongin doesn’t like talking much, he gets embarrassed about his shaky pitch and whether he’s intoning his words correctly, but Kyungsoo knows Jongdae has been working through it with him and affection stabs through his heart as he sees Jongin looking so nervous but so desperate to try.

Kyungsoo leans back a little to look Jongin in the eye, smiling triumphantly as he notices the boys pupils are about as black as they can be. “I—I um...” Jongin stutters, gulping.

Kyungsoo shakes his head softly and places a palm on both of Jongin’s cheeks, reassuring him steadily that it’s ok to go on.

“I’m—I want to... I’m ready.” Jongin stumbles out with a face flushed but eyes that show determination. “I want you—a-all of you.”

Kyungsoo tries not to shriek like an embarrassing teenager, because Jongin still looks excruciatingly shy and in need of a little gentle coaxing. He leans up and presses a hot, soft, open-mouthed kiss to the corner of Jongin’s mouth before he’s pulling back to look the younger in the eye, making sure to enunciate his words so Jongin can read them easily. “I want all of you too, baby.”  

Jongin blinks once, twice, three times, and then his face splits into a shy smile. “I d-don’t—I don’t know w-what I’m doing so... teach me?”

The fizzing in Kyungsoo’s stomach gets even more uncontrollable as Jongin fits their fingers together. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

 

 

Kyungsoo sets to work as soon as Jongin’s back hits the mattress, nimble fingers sliding off his shirt and his hot mouth sucking down the smooth column of Jongin’s neck. He takes his time kissing splodges of love into Jongin’s chest, even blowing a raspberry into the boy’s belly because it’s about time someone made Jongin realise how beautiful he is and worshipped that gorgeous skin.

Kyungsoo knows he’s being a tease, but the frustrated little whimpers Jongin emits as Kyungsoo traces his fingers along the grooves of his abs and v line are enough to fuel Kyungsoo for the next ten years.

“S-soo... please.” Jongin begs quietly, the tent in the front of his sweats growing seemingly larger by the minute.

Kyungsoo decides he is being unfair and so taps Jongin’s hip lightly, getting him to lift himself up for a second so Kyungsoo can slide his sweats and boxers off in one smooth movement. It leaves Kyungsoo with his mouth dry as Jongin’s cock springs free, hot and angry red in colour as it already leaks against his stomach.

The flush is starting to spread all over Jongin’s body and the sight of the boy lying there with Kyungsoo’s marks spread across his chest and neck spurs Kyungsoo into action, ridding himself of all of his clothing.

“ _It’s probably easiest if you top.”_ Kyungsoo signs, leaning back on his hands as he rifles in the draws for the lube. “ _All you have to do is sit back and relax, ok? You have to relax to make sure you don’t hurt me or yourself.”_ Kyungsoo gives Jongin’s thigh a light squeeze in reassurance before he’s slicking up a finger and opening his legs a little.

Jongin nearly melts at the sight because this is Kyungsoo, his boyfriend Kyungsoo, whom he is about to give himself to in the most intimate of ways. He watches near mesmerised as Kyungsoo’s first finger disappears to the knuckle, eyes tracing the flex of Kyungsoo’s arm muscles as he works another inside himself, gently starting to scissor himself open.

Kyungsoo leans back on a pillow and uses his spare sign to quickly say, “ _You’re pretty big, so I’m definitely going up to three.”_ Before he’s pushing the third inside and working them in and out, eyes slipping shut in ecstasy.

Jongin’s hands grasp at the bed sheets when Kyungsoo shuffles forward shakily, placing his shins either side of Jongin’s hips. He bucks into Kyungsoo’s touch when the elder slicks his cock up with lube, holding it gently by the base. “You ready?” He asks, and Jongin nods through hooded eyelids, chest heaving with anticipation.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and bites his lip as he slowly starts to sink down, inching Jongin’s cock inside him carefully.

Jongin gasps when the head breaches Kyungsoo’s rim, the heat and wetness overcoming him and freezing up his whole body.

Kyungsoo offers a hand forward and Jongin takes it gratefully. “You’re doing so well baby.” He lip reads, “Just stay still for me while I get you in and adjust ok, just relax for me.” Kyungsoo bolsters Jongin as he finally bottoms out; releasing the lungful of air he didn’t know he was holding. Jongin is a bit of a stretch.

Jongin himself is panting like a man who hasn’t drank in forty days his whole body flushed with want and his eyes are raking hungrily down Kyungsoo’s body. His hands are already bruising at Kyungsoo’s hips but he can’t bring himself to let go.

“I’m gonna move now,” Kyungsoo warns before he shuffles himself forward a little and lifts himself up until just the head remains.

“Fuck—“Jongin spits out, long past caring about his voice. “Kyungsoo—“He gives choked off whine.

Kyungsoo grins before lowering himself down again at a teasingly slow pace. “Is it good?” He says, watching as Jongin’s face contorts in pleasure.

“Y-yes.” Jongin pants, hand dragging down his face in an attempt to control himself.

Kyungsoo slowly speeds up his pace, swivelling his hips every now and then and delighting in the little moans that wrench themselves from Jongin’s mouth.

It only takes a few more bounces until Jongin starts to pick up a rhythm, gaining enough confidence to start lifting his hips slightly to meet Kyungsoo’s every downwards thrust.

The surprise movement has Kyungsoo jolting a little at the spark of pleasure that fizzes its way down his spine, and he leans forward to messily lock lips with Jongin as their speed gradually increases.

Jongin might not be able to hear Kyungsoo’s moans of pleasure but the elder boy can certainly put on a show. If Jongin can’t use his ears, he might as well use his eyes to tell how much Kyungsoo is enjoying it, so Kyungsoo makes sure to tip his head back and bite his lip and fist his hand into his hair at random intervals.

It doesn’t take long for Jongin to start really thrashing and writhing beneath Kyungsoo, a litany of moans and profanities tumbling from his lips. “Shit—Kyungsoo I—fuck—Kyungsoo please.”

Kyungsoo can only cry out blissfully as he bounces furiously on Jongin’s cock, the lewd sounds of skin slapping skin heightening his desire. He presses his palms to Jongin’s chest and counts the heartbeats thudding against his own pulse as he squeezes his eyes shut. “Oh God—Jongin—baby you feel so good. I love you.” He murmurs against Jongin’s mouth.

“I-I love you t-too...” Jongin replies, eyes bleary and unfocussed with pleasure. “Soo I can’t do it—I can’t hold—I can’t,” He cries.

Kyungsoo too can feel the hot coiling in his stomach as the angle makes Jongin’s head strike firmly against his prostate with every thrust. The bed squeaks under the effort but Kyungsoo can’t bring himself to care as he squeezes Jongin’s hand tightly. “Come on baby, you can do it, you can do it, you’re nearly there.”

All it takes is for Kyungsoo to look down and see how Jongin looks at him with such agonising lust before he comes violently, cock splattering both his and Jongin’s chests with cum as it bobs between them.

Kyungsoo clenches down with a shout, and the unbearable heat finally sends Jongin over the edge.

The younger boy nearly screams, his whole body clenching and suspending him a couple of centimetres off the bed as Kyungsoo gently works down his dick, milking him dry and prolonging Jongin’s orgasm.

When Kyungsoo finally collapses on top of Jongin, both of them have delighted smiles on their faces. Kyungsoo snuggles close to Jongin, who whines a little when his cock slips out of Kyungsoo.

“ _I’m so tired.”_ Jongin signs lazily, eyes already fluttering closed.

“ _You should be, that means you’ve been well spent.”_ Kyungsoo chuckles lightly, tucking Jongin’s head under his chin.

Just before Kyungsoo himself drops off, he feels lips tracing over his skin in a pattern that spells out  _I love you._

***

 _“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”_ Kyungsoo greets like he does every morning, and this morning is no different.

Jongin shuffles anxiously into the kitchen, chewing a little on his knuckle like a nervous puppy. He still drags the bed sheets with him, wrapping them protectively round his form and blushing when Kyungsoo smiles warmly. “ _It’s waffles this morning.”_

Jongin edges himself to the breakfast bar silently, and Kyungsoo grins secretively. “ _How are you feeling?”_ Kyungsoo signs as he passes Jongin a waffle decorated with Nutella and strawberries.

Jongin’s face breaks into an uncontrollable grin. “ _Amazing.”_ He signs, but then his face drops anxiously. “ _Was it—Was it good? For you?”_

Kyungsoo’s eyes soften immediately, reaching across the table to scoop up a bit of Jongin’s waffle and spoon feed it to him. “ _It was incredible.”_ The smile on Jongin’s face is worth everything. “ _You did really well, especially for your first time. I’m impressed.”_

Jongin dips his head shyly and Kyungsoo can’t resist pressing a kiss to his blushing cheek. “ _Can we—do it again sometime?”_ Jongin signs suddenly, looking at Kyungsoo hopefully.

Kyungsoo laughs and nuzzles their noses together. “ _Of course we can Jongin. You’re my boyfriend; I’m ready when you are.”_ He winks.

Jongin shakes his head at the innuendo but has to batter a smile off his lips. “ _I really love you, you know that right? Thank you, for everything.”_

_“There’s nothing to thank me for, you’re just as amazing to me. I can guarantee you I love you five times more.”_

Before Jongin can open his mouth to protest, Kyungsoo cuts in with “ _Now hurry and eat your breakfast, club’s having a morning meeting today.”_ Plus a cheeky kiss to Jongin’s lips. That’ll shut him up.

***

“DO KYUNGSOO!”

Kyungsoo winces and pulls the phone a little away from his ear. “Dae, just because you’re hard of hearing doesn’t mean I am too and I’d like to keep it that way thanks.”

“YOU DEFLOWERED OUR BABY!” Jongdae screeches again and Kyungsoo can almost picture the enraged expression he has on now.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Kyungsoo sighs, rolling his eyes.

“OUR BABY JONGIN CAME INTO DEAF CLUB THIS MORNING AND HE IS COVERED IN  _MARKS_ KYUNGSOO ALL OVER HIS NECK AND HIS CHEST AND HIS JAW LINE AND THERE’S ONLY ONE PLACE THEY COULD HAVE COME FROM KYUNGSOO AND THAT IS YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR NINI?”

Kyungsoo shuts his phone off and faceplants the nearest locker. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!!!


End file.
